Recuerdos
by kayla-chan
Summary: Pan recuerda como es q por un pequeño engaño acabo consiguiendo a su amor... y su familia como reacciono al enterarse P&T REVIEWS please!
1. Pan

Recuerdos Pan  
  
Ahora mismo estoy pensando en él ..   
  
Siempre creí que para él no era más que una niña, que caprichoso es el destino a veces...  
  
Nunca pensé que lo tendría tan cerca de mi, su boca contra la mía,   
no puedo evitar que el corazón me lata con fuerza cada vez que lo recuerdo  
  
............................RECUERDO .......................  
  
-Hola Trunks, que tal?-Me alegro de verte Pan- dijo él mirándome, pero conociéndole como lo conozco, y apesar de intentar ocultarlo noté su sufrimiento, algo lo estaba entristeciendo  
  
-Trunks, somos amigos, sabes que puedes contármelo todo, que te pasa?  
  
-No me pasa nada...bueno, te contaré la verdad, supongo que te habrías enterado de todos modos. Esta tarde me entere de que Kathie, la que era mi novia hasta hace una hora, me había estado engañando, y lo único que le interesaba de mi era mi dinero y salir con un chico popular. Oh Panny! me siento tan tonto, me ha utilizado, y yo creía que empezaba a sentir algo por ella  
  
Esas últimas palabras me sorprendieron, pues yo suponía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero por sus palabras parecía que no era así...  
  
-Vaya, que mal, lo siento mucho...  
  
-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya  
  
-Y como te enteraste?  
  
-Los vi yo mismo, y luego me lo confirmó Jake, ya sabes, su compañero de oficina  
  
-Si...- estaba sorprendida, no entendía como alguien no podía amar a un chico como él, tan... perfecto- le has dicho ya a ella que lo sabes todo?  
  
-Pues no, la verdad es que estaba pensando en hacerlo de un modo que le doliera, que pensará que ella fue la tonta al creer que yo estaba enamorado de ella, para que crea que no me importa lo que hizo, que fue un simple juego. Y creo que tú me podrías ayudar  
  
Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos, era una mirada fija, que era a la vez tierna, inteligente y aún sin él desearlo, tremendamente seductora. Desvie mi mirada para evitar sonrojarme  
  
-Que se te ha ocurrido?  
  
-Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia  
  
Yo me quede completamente sorprendida, no esperaba que me pidiera algo así, durante un instante me quede con la boca abierta sin saber que contestarle.  
  
-Quieres hacerle creer que yo era como tu amante? es eso?  
  
-No Panny, no es eso- le mire sin comprenderle- Lo que quiero en realidad es que tú te hagas pasar por mi novia oficial, de modo que lo que pudo ser ella no pase de un simple rollo, me entiendes?  
  
-Pero Trunks, para eso habría que hacérselo creer tambien al resto de la gente, no?  
  
-Exacto. Lo has comprendido, aceptas?  
  
-Si claro, haría lo que fuera para ayudarte, lo sabes- dije al tiempo que mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, no podía casi creer que iba a ser oficialmente su novia, para el resto de la gente yo sería su novia, increíble.  
  
Al oír mi respuesta se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, y luego, de un modo espontaneo, me dio un ligero beso en los labios.  
  
-Oh, lo siento...- dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho  
  
-No pasa nada, si soy tú novia me merezco un beso, no?- dije riéndome, como para quitarle importancia  
  
-Tienes razón, te lo agradezco mucho, de todo corazón gracias, no sé que haría sin ti Pan.Te voy a pedir un favor, que te parece si quedamos hoy a las 8 en el club Satan y empezamos el "show", ella va a estar allí.  
  
-Claro, me parece perfecto, adiós  
  
Fui a darle un abrazo de despedida, y al ir a darle un beso en la mejilla, el giro la cabeza en ese instante, tal vez con la misma intención que yo, de tal modo que nuestros labios se encontraron. Era la segunda vez en esta tarde, pero este beso, no sé bien porque, no fue detenido por ninguno de los dos, estuvimos besándonos cerca de un minuto en su despacho.  
  
-Adiós- dije totalmente azorada por lo que acababa de ocurrir  
  
-Hasta después- dijo él, y me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios- te voy a recoger yo, prepárate  
  
-Claro  
  
Fue lo último que pude decir antes de salir de su despacho casi corriendo.  
  
....... 7:45 pm .......  
  
Ya es casi la hora. Acabo de oír llegar un coche a la puerta, debe de ser él, me pongo muy nerviosa.  
  
Llaman a la puerta. Abrió mamá. Me pongo a escuchar lo que dice  
  
-Hola Videl, que tal estás?- el corazón casi me da un vuelco cuando reconozco su voz  
  
-Hola Trunks, que sorpresa, vienes a buscar a Pan imagino...  
  
-Si, está lista?  
  
-Espera un momento que le pregunto  
  
-Claro  
  
Oigo a mamá subir las escaleras y dirigirse a mi habitación  
  
-Pan cielo, te ha venido a buscarte Trunks, estás lista?  
  
-Si, ya bajo mamá- conteste rápidamente, abrí la puerta y baje   
  
-No vuelvas muy tarde, Trunks cuídala bien- dijo mamá cuando salíamos  
  
Estamos fuera, Trunks está guapísimo, vestido todo de negro, además la camiseta le marca todo el tórax, simplemente perfecto, desvio la mirada al cielo.  
  
-Hace una noche preciosa, no?- digo para romper un poco el silencio  
  
-Nada si la comparamos contigo. Wow Pan, estás hermosa, más bonita que todas las estrellas. Está noche voy a ser el chico más envidiado del club por ir con la más preciosa de las chicas.  
  
Me estoy poniendo roja, no puedo evitarlo  
  
-Gracias...- consigo murmurar, siento su mano en la mía, vamos hacia el coche.  
  
Todo el camino no puedo más que pensar en lo que me dijo, no puedo evitarlo, además él es tan guapo... la que va a ser envidiada voy a ser yo por ir con semejante bombón.  
  
-Pan? Has oído lo que te he dicho?  
  
-Eh? Oh, perdona, que me decías?  
  
-Pues que he hablado con ella, sin decirle lo que sé y le he dicho que he roto por que me he enamorado de la chica más linda que existe- dice mirándome con una mirada super dulce, no puedo desviar la mirada de sus ojos cristalinos, aunque quisiera no puedo, esos ojos   
me atraen igual que un imán  
  
-Ya llegamos- digo fijándome en las grandes letras de neón que anuncian el Club Satan  
  
......... En el Club .........  
  
-Mira, allí está Kathie- le digo, al ver a una guapísima joven, que además se nos está acercando  
  
-Eh? Ah si...- me da la impresión de que no le da mucha importancia, no le entiendo...  
  
-Hola Trunks- le dedica una sugerente mirada que hace que me muera con los celos, pienso que él no la podrá resistir, pero para mi sorpresa permanece impasible, me mira, me sonríe y me tranquilizo un poco.  
  
-Hola Kathie, te quiero presentar a una persona, ella es Pan, mi novia, la chica de la que te hable  
  
-Vaya, no parece gran cosa, que mal gusto tienes, no puedo creer que la prefieras antes que a mi  
  
Me muerdo los labios para no contestarle una burrada, pero no hace falta que lo haga, lo que ha dicho a enojado a Trunks de sobremanera  
  
-Retira lo que has dicho Kathie, no te permito que hables así de ella  
  
-Si hasta va a resultar que estás enamorado de ella y todo- Trunks se pone rojo  
  
-Pues claro que si, tú no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos, eres una falsa, una hipócrita y la chica más fácil del país  
  
-Eso no me lo decías mientras me besabas la otra noche- le contestó ella totalmente furiosa  
  
-Me da asco haberte besado alguna vez, tú me das asco- Trunks gritaba y medio club nos observaba  
  
-Él que da asco eres tú, y tú estúpida novia- acabo de ver una mirada en sus ojos, una mirada furiosa, veo su mano subir rápidamente, le va a pegar, la va a matar....  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pan!!!!!!  
  
Le miro, veo la consternación en sus ojos, no entiende por que me he puesto en medio evitando que le de a ella, no entiende como después de lo que me dijo la pude defender.   
Veo a Kathie alejarse corriendo, me alegro de que se vaya.  
  
-Por que has hecho eso Panny?  
  
-Por que tú no eres la clase de chico que pega a una mujer, sé que te ha ofendido, pero si la hubieras golpeado la hubieras matado, no podía permitirlo, lo entiendes?  
  
-Oh Pan, Pan....es por esto que te quiero  
  
No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, acaso ha dicho que me quiere? no es posible...  
  
Me hago la desmayada, siento como me coge en brazos y me lleva. Le oigo hablar, abro un poco los ojos.  
Está hablando por el móvil, yo estoy tumbada en el coche, él fuera hablando, pero puedo oírle.  
  
-Le dejas?.... Si claro....En mi casa....No te preocupes, la cuido.....Gracias.....Adiós Gohan  
  
Por lo visto hablaba con mi padre, me levanto un poco, me ve y se acerca a mi  
  
-Pan, siento muchísimo haberte golpeado, no pretendía darte a ti  
  
-Lo sé, no hace falta que te disculpes- salgo del coche- que es lo que hablabas con mi padre?  
  
-Me has oído?- veo como se pone ligeramente colorado  
  
-No era mi intención- bajo la mirada  
  
-No pasa nada, sólo le preguntaba si puedes pasar esta noche conmigo- me mira a los ojos y ve mi sorpresa en ellos, entonces rectifica- no de ese modo!- ahora el color de sus mejillas es evidente, el de las mías tambien debe de serlo por como me mira- sólo le decía  
si podías quedar a dormir en mi casa, por que quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo que explicarte  
  
Algo que explicarme? que podrá ser? quizás tenga que ver con lo que ha dicho antes... sólo de pensarlo...  
  
Le veo sacar algo del bolsillo, es una cápsula, la tira, de ella sale un casa muy bonita.  
  
-Entremos, creo que hablaremos mejor dentro que aquí, no crees?   
  
-Claro  
  
En la casa  
  
Me siento en la mesa del comedor, se sienta a mi lado, espero a que se explique  
  
-Tengo que confesarte... que te he mentido  
  
-Como?   
  
-Mira está tarde te dije que si me podías ayudar a dejar una relación de un modo digno, fingiendo ser mi novia, lo recuerdas?  
  
-Claro Trunks, cúal es el problema?  
  
-Pues que en realidad fue al revés, fue un engaño  
  
-No te entiendo...  
  
-Pan- me coge las manos y me mira a los ojos, con una mirada que nunca había visto en él - la única razón por la que empece a salir con Kathie es por que sabía como es y creía que si me dejaba de este modo tú me tendrías pena y accederías a hacerte pasar por mi novia y entonces yo tendría la oportunidad de enamorarte.Pero creo que todo a salido mal, lo siento, nunca pensé que se comportará de ese modo tan grosero contigo, perdoname...  
  
Le veo bajar la mirada, apenado, sus ojos piden perdón.   
  
Yo estoy casi en estado de shock, no puedo creer que alguien como él me acabe de decir que está enamorado de mi, no lo puedo creer.  
  
-Trunks...  
  
-Oh, lo siento, sé que me odias, que ni siquiera soy digno de ser tu amigo. No entiendo como pude pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como tú se podría enamorar de mi. Lo siento mucho Panny!  
  
-Trunks, escuchame- levanta la mirada hacia mis ojos, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y parece casi a punto de llorar  
  
-Que? Me vas a decir que no me lo podrás perdonar nunca? Que no merezco ni ser siquiera tu amigo? Te comprendo, como vas a querer seguir siendo...  
  
-Trunks!- le interrumpo- me dejas hablar?  
  
Asiente en silencio  
  
-Me parece que lo que has hecho es algo bonito, pero totalmente innecesario- veo una mirada de pena en sus ojos- por que si lo que querías era enamorarme, no hacía falta que hicieras nada  
  
Levanta la mirada y la fija en mi, veo que algo a cambiado en sus ojos, noto un brillo en ellos.  
  
-Pan...  
  
-Si querías que fuera de verdad tu novia no tenías más que pedírmelo, por que yo estoy ya enamorada de ti, de ese Trunks dulce que eres cuando alguien te importa, de ese Trunks inteligente que me ha ayudado tantas veces con los deberes, de ese Trunks intrépido y valiente que se ha arriesgado por mi tantas veces, de ese Trunks fuerte que me hace sentirme segura y en especial de ese Trunks que demuestra que no permite que nadie se meta con sus amigos... o con su novia  
  
Después de decirle esto me quedo un instante parada, pero al instante siguiente me tiro a sus brazos y me hecho a llorar mientras él me abraza  
  
-Oh Panny, mi Panny, no sabes cuanto te quiero, te amo- al decir esto siento sus manos en mi barbilla, siento su aliento en mi cara, cierro los ojos, nuestros labios se unen, prolongamos el beso. -Pan, hace mucho que me enamoré de ti, de esa chica cabezota que eres a veces, de esa chica gentil y generosa que piensa siempre en ayudar a los demás por encima de si misma, de esa chica valiente que en tantos líos me ha metido- esto lo dice a la vez que me sonríe- y sobretodo de esta chica que es capaz de devolverme la esperanza cuando creí que mi mundo ya no tenía sentido, por todo ello, te amo, te amo más que a nadie, más de lo que cualquier hombre puede amar a su mujer.  
  
-Oh Trunks!- le vuelvo a besar  
  
-Pan mi amor, ahora lo haré todo bien, quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-Desde siempre Trunks, desde siempre  
  
Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me lleva al cuarto  
  
Nos empezamos a besar de nuevo  
  
-Te amo mi princesa, mi amor, Pan.  
  
No tengo palabras. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es sentir sus besos, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a unir nuestros labios.


	2. Trunks

Recuerdos II Trunks  
  
No puedo creer que la tenga por fin entre mis brazos.  
  
No puedo creer que ella este realmente enamorada de mi. Pero la tengo aquí, estoy besándola,  
  
no puedo esperar más ya para hacerla mía.  
  
La cojo en brazos y me dirijo a la habitación. Me doy cuenta de que notó mis intenciones,  
  
pero no dice nada, no se queja, vaya, realmente la deseo, realmente la amo.  
  
La tumbo suavemente sobre la cama. Me separo de ella unos centímetros, lo suficiente para  
  
mirarla a los ojos y ver una mirada de deseo en su mirada, o quizás sólo es el reflejo de la mía  
  
Pero no, ella me desea tanto como yo a ella.  
  
No tiene idea de cuanto la amo realmente, cuanto he esperado para hacerla mía por fin.  
  
Me acercó a ella de nuevo, pero no permite que la bese, en lugar de eso me muerde suavemente la  
  
barbilla, ese simple gesto me hace enloquecer de deseo.  
  
La agarro por la cintura y me tiro a la cama de tal manera que ella queda encima mío.   
  
La intento volver a besar, aleja su boca de la mía, vuelvo a intentar subir para tocar sus  
  
labios, pero ella se vuelve a alejar un poco, en realidad nuestras bocas están apenas a dos  
  
centímetros, pero en este momento me parecen kilómetros.  
  
-Que te pasa Trunks? no me habías dicho que no ibas a pasar la noche conmigo de esta forma?- me  
  
recuerda sonriendo, lo hace para provocarme y que la desee todavía más, lo consigue con creces.  
  
-He cambiado de opinión- está vez si alcanzó su boca, nos besamos como desesperados.  
  
Mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cintura, le subo la camiseta, se la subo justo hasta el pecho;  
  
entonces con mi lengua empiezo a recorrer su cintura y llego hasta el borde de la camiseta.  
  
La agarró con los dientes y se la saco del todo, ella que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones me  
  
ayuda a hacerlo.   
  
Noto unas manos en mi cintura, y como mi camiseta tambien deja de convertirse en un obstáculo  
  
entre nuestros cuerpos, entonces decido quitarle el brasiere.   
  
Le empiezo a bajar la falda, suavemente. Me estoy excitando cada vez más.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que se está riendo, sigo el camino de sus ojos y veo cúal es el motivo  
  
Mi pantalón, está ligeramente "abultado", ya casi no puedo aguantar más el deseo de verla  
  
desnuda ante mi, le quito la poca ropa que le queda.  
  
Siento como mi pantalón empieza a bajar, me lo quita, eso me pone a cien. Juega con mis boxers,  
  
me los baja del mismo modo que yo le subí la camiseta, a mordiscos.  
  
No podía haber encontrado nada que me excite más, sentir su boca contra mi piel es demasiado  
  
para mi.  
  
Me quita totalmente los boxers que caen al suelo con el resto de la ropa.   
  
Me empuja hacia la cama, ahora estoy tumbado totalmente a su merced.  
  
Siento como introduce mi miembro en su boca y empieza a chuparlo, lo recorre lentamente, lo  
  
tiene en su boca, ya no puedo aguantar más, siento como su boca se va llenando con mi semen,  
  
no pude aguantar más, eyacule en su boca, pero no parece molestarle.  
  
Sonríe. Me doy cuenta de que ahora es mi turno. La tumbo en la cama y me pongo de rodillas.  
  
Le abro lentamente los muslos e introduzco mi cabeza entre ellos. Toco con mi lengua suavemente  
  
su clítoris, oigo que reprime un grito y un líquido moja mi boca, está delicioso. Eso me excita  
  
cada vez más.  
  
Sigo un rato más ahí, pero ahora decido subir, lamo su pecho, chupo sus pezones suavemente  
  
mientras que con un dedo todavía acaricio su clítoris. Siento como está totalmente mojada.  
  
Me pide que la penetre ya, pero decido hacerla sufrir un poco más aunque cada segundo me cueste  
  
más contenerme.  
  
Recojo un poco del líquido de su vagina con el dedo y me lo paso por los labios. La beso, noto  
  
el sabor de mi propio semen todavía en su boca. Mezclamos ambos sabores.  
  
Decido que ya no puedo esperar más.  
  
Empiezo a penetrarla lentamente.  
  
-Alguna vez lo has hecho?- le pregunto  
  
-Nunca  
  
-No te preocupes Panny, tendré mucho cuidado  
  
-Lo sé Trunks, lo s  
  
Me mira con confianza, la quiero por eso.  
  
He llegado hasta su himen, puedo notar su dolor, no sólo en su rostro sino tambien en su ki.  
  
Intento dar empujones leves pero se me hace muy difícil controlarme, finalmente consigo romper  
  
su himen, en el momento en que consigo transpasarlo no aguanto más y de pura excitación y placer  
  
no puedo evitarlo y me convierto en superguerrero, para mi sorpresa a ella le ocurre igual.  
  
Estamos así un rato, finalmente eyaculo en su interior sin poderlo evitar. Su energía me quema  
  
la piel, pero eso no me molesta, me encanta; supongo que a ella le pasará igual, pues tiene  
  
una gran cara de placer.  
  
Nos relajamos, salgo de su interior.  
  
Ambos hemos vuelto a nuestro estado normal.  
  
La cojo por la cintura y nos dormimos así, abrazados.  
  
Ha sido con diferencia la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, decido decírselo.  
  
-Panny...- le susurro al oído  
  
-Si?  
  
-Ha sido maravilloso, sólo por esto ya mereces que te ame por siempre jamás  
  
-Sólo me quieres por esto?- su respuesta puede parecer enfadada, pero en realidad me lo dijo  
  
sonriendo, entendió lo que yo quería decir  
  
-Te adoro por tantas cosas Pan, que aunque faltará una, no dejaría de amarte jamás  
  
Me mira a los ojos y me da un suave beso los labios, se aprieta contra mi y se duerme en mis  
  
brazos.  
  
Hoy me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo el universo.  
  
Por ella me siento capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, incluso a mi padre.  
  
Creo que deberíamos decirselo lo antes posible, después de todo algún día tiene que   
  
enterarse y supongo que en el fondo le gustará la noticia, bueno, no sé, con mi padre nunca se  
  
sabe. Además seguro que se lo toma mejor que cuando al fin se entere de la relación que   
  
hay entre mi hermana y Goten, espero que lo deje vivo.  
  
Pero en estos momentos nada de eso me preocupa, verla feliz en mis brazos, saber que soy el   
  
hombre de sus sueños, el hombre de su vida, me hace inmensamente feliz  
  
-Pan, te quiero y apesar de todo y de todos te querré siempre  
  
No sé si me ha oído, quizás ya este dormida, da igual, estoy seguro de que lo sabe.  
  
continuará... 


	3. Vegeta

Recuerdo Vegeta

Salgo de la ducha. Creo que debería ir a entrenar, pero me parece que algo falla... mi instinto saiyan no me suele fallar, así q mejor primero voy a investigar que puede ser.

Bulma acaba de entrar en la habitación.

-Hola, como se encuentra hoy mi príncipe favorito?- se acerca a mi y me da un beso a la vez q me da un tierno abrazo, odio toda está estúpida cursilería humana, pero reconozco que esta humana besa de miedo.

-Ggrr...- es todo lo que puedo responder, mejor dicho, todo lo q quiero responder

-Vamos, date prisa, es ya casi hora de comer comida... palabras mágicas y ...- se queda callada, decido preguntar

-Y que??

-Es una sorpresa, jeje- dice riéndose

Ya me parecía a mi que algo se estaba tramando en esta casa, y yo el último en enterarme, eso no es digno del príncipe de los saiyans.

Bajo rápidamente al comedor, pero no encuentro nada fuera de lo común, ahí está Bra hablando por teléfono, y mi hijo hablando con la nieta de Kakarott, quizás me ha mentido y no hay nada especial hoy, pero me extrañaría, no es propio de Bulma. Quizás sea q me tiene guardado un nuevo aparato... o un regalo más... íntimo..-, cualquiera saber... Pero no me cuadra con la actitud q adoptó... bueno, tarde o temprano acabaré sabiendolo

-Hola papá me saluda mi hijo haciendome un gesto con la mano... el mismo de Mirai Trunks... estoy a punto de sonseir nostalgico... pero no, eso jamás!!

-Hola Vegeta, que tal? - me saluda tb la nieta de Kakarotto

Están un poco extraños estos dos, me están mirando de un modo peculiar, no sé, de ella no me extraña, le viene de familia, pero él es mi hijo, debería comportarse de un modo más digno.

-Que hay -esto me está empezando a mosquear, creo que me están ocultando algo, ahora que recuerdo Trunks no ha pasado la noche en casa, pero ahora está aquí y acompañado de la nieta del...insecto ( no me gusta recordar a Goku, no quiero!! )

-Papá!!!- La miro, por que ha gritado?

Me doy cuenta, al recordar lo que paso con Kakarott me he transformado en super guerrero. Vuelvo inmediatamente a mi estado normal. Mejor me voy de esta sala hasta que sea hora de comer. Acaba de llegar Bulma, entro tras ella, está muy guapa

-Bueno, a comer chicos!!

Es lo mejor que ha dicho en todo el día, no necesita decírmelo dos veces, todo esto está delicioso. Noto todas la miradas fijas en mi, por que será??

-Que os pasa?

-Mmm...-me doy cuenta de que Trunks quiere decirme algo, seguro que ya se lo ha contado a las cotillas de su madre y su hermana, siempre soy el último en enterarme, pues para eso bien puede anunciar lo que diablos tenga que decir después de terminar de comer, si siguen mirándome así me voy a atragantar.

-No os lo voy a repetir! Que es lo que queréis?? - me mosquea tanto misterio

-Tranquilo Vegeta, me parece que Trunks y Pan nos quieren anunciar algo, no es así chicos?

Ambos asienten, estoy empieza a mosquearme.

-Muy bien, que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta después de la comida?? - los acabo de ver entrecruzar la mirada de tal modo que... espero que no sea lo que me supongo...mi hijo.... la nieta de Goku...no es posible!. No tengo que tranquilizarme y pensaron calma, ella es una chiquilla y él, bueno...

-Papá queríamos anunciarte q - empieza Trunks- Pan y yo somos novios de manera oficial

-QUE???? ESO SERÁ UNA BROMA NO? NO VOY A PERMITIRLO

No puedo creer que mi hijo se alla enamorado de la nieta de Kakarott, no es imposible,cuantas posibilidades había de q eso me pasase?? Una entre un millón. Menos? Maldita sea, es el chico más deseado del planeta, puede tener a la mujer q quiera con solo desearlo... y se de la única chica de la q se le ocurre enamorarse es de la hija de Gohan!! Ver para creer... si es q tengo una suerte...

Noto que Bulma a puesto su mano en mi hombro, con la mirada me pide calma pero como es posible estar calmado después de semejante noticia??

-Vosotras dos lo sabíais verdad? No lo podéis negar...- Veo como se ponen ligeramente rojas, la culpabilidad es clara en sus rostros. Ambas lo sabían.

-Pues esto...pap

-Si Vegeta y no entiendo que es lo que te parezca mal, a mi me parece una noticia estupenda

Esto es ya el colmo, como va a ser una noticia estupenda que mi sangre se mezcle con la de semejante...., grrr, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, esto ya es el fin, para esto mejor pude morir contra Freezer y ya no resucitar, lo que hay que oír. Una buena noticia! no puedo creerlo...

-Que opinas papá??- me pregunta mi hijo

La mirada que me dirige Bulma no deja lugar a dudas de cual debe ser mi respuesta

-Bien, con tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-AHH!- se ha abrazado a mi, este chico realmente tiene fuerza, me ha dado un ligero golpe en el hombro, sin pretenderlo, pero me ha dolido, es digno de su sangre.

-Lo siento papá, es que me pone muy feliz que te tomes tan bien la noticia, pensé que no lo aceptarías de una manera tan sencilla.

-Seguro que ni Gohan podrá reaccionar de mejor manera- el halago de mi hija hace que me sienta orgulloso de mi mismo, pero a la vez.... -Gohan aún no lo sabe??

-Pues...- empieza la nieta de Goku, que lleva todo este rato agarrada de la mano de mi hijo- pensábamos decírselo por la tarde, creímos que primero deberíamos decírselo a Bulma, a Bra y sobretodo a ti, queríamos saber tú opinión  
  
Vaya, por lo visto si aprecian mi opinión, puede que esto de ser familia de ese payaso no este tan mal después de todo...

Además... puede tener sus ventajas... despúes de todo de ese modo la sangre saiyan no se diluirá más de lo q ya está... bueno, bueno, quizás algún día pueda celebrar q tenga un nieto digno de mi

La idea me hace esbozar una sonrisa, me miran y recupero mi expresión. Ahora son ellos los q me sonrien... quizás despúes de todo... esto fuera lo q tenía q pasar. Xq... q otra mujer podría ser digna de Trunks?? Es más... alguna otra podría haberlo hecho feliz??

Mira a Bulma, por un instante creo q ha captado mis pensamientos, pero eso es imposible... me concentro en seguir comiendo, con todo este lío aún tengo el estómago vacío!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**hitochan-chan** : gracias por tus animos!! Saludos

Bueno, ya sabeis, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica... reviews o mail.

Decidme q os parece, reviews please!!


	4. Bra

Recuerdos Bra  
  
Ring ring, suena mi móvil  
  
- Si?- contesto  
  
- Adivina quien soy??  
  
- Goten!! me alegro de oírte- respondó feliz, realmente me alegro de hablar con él... hace dos días q no lo veo y lo echo muchooo de menos  
  
- No tanto como yo a ti princesa. Te llamaba para si podíamos quedar hoy a las 6 en el lago??  
  
- Mmm... había quedado de acompañar a Pan y a Trunks, pero seguro q lo entenderán!! Desde q están...- vaya casi se me escapa, Goten aún no lo sabe. Es más esta mañana mismo yo me he enterado de q mi hermano salía con Pan!! No me lo podía creer. A Goten seguro q prefieren decirselo en persona y respeto eso. Ahora por la tarde iban ir a decirselo a Gohan, me hubiera gustado ir pero... mejor salgo con Goten  
  
- Desde q están q?- me pregunta intrigado  
  
- Desde q están- no sé q inventarle- entrenando con mi padre!- no se me ocurre otra cosa  
  
- Trunks y Pan entrenando con Vegeta?? No me lo creo- repone incredulo  
  
- Sólo por un par de días, los obligó, ejje- creo q he conseguido salir del trance  
  
- Ahh... tiene sentido... y bueno, a lo importante, quedamos?  
  
- Claro!!   
  
- Hasta luego entonces, te quiero  
  
- Yo más, adios  
  
- No, más yo- le iba a replicar pero me colgó! Miro al telefono y sonrio, le quiero tantísimo...ay Goten!!  
  
En ese sentido la verdad envidio a mi hermano y a Pan. Ellos acaban de empezar a salir y yaproclaman su amor a los cuatro vientos. Incluso se lo dijeron a mi padre!! Y creo q él lo aceptó bastante bien, ojala reaccionará así cuando se enteré q Goten y yo nos amamos... Pero no sé xq no creo q entonces sea tan comprensivo con nosotros, no es justo!!  
  
Decido bajar un rato al jardín, aún falta casi una hora para mi cita.  
  
Vaya, ahí están Pan y Trunks. Están sentados bajo uno de los arboles besándose y hablando, se los ve felices. La verdad es q hacen una pareja muy linda, ambos guapos, jovenes, ricos y ... saiyans,como yo y Goten! Sonrió ante esta idea. Decido acercarme a ellos e "interrumpirlos" jeje  
  
- Hola cuñadita- le sonrió- hola hermano  
  
- Hola Bra- me saluda ella- sientate con nosotros. Q te pareció la noticia??- me siento a su lado  
  
- Genial, haceis una pareja perfecta  
  
- Como tu y Goten- me dice Trunks. Justo lo q yo había pensado hace un instante!  
  
- Si...pero... no sé si nuestra relación será tan fácil como la vuestra. Papá me mata si se entera  
  
- No- dice mi hermano  
  
- No?? Tú crees?- preguntó esperanzada  
  
- Claro q no. A quien mata es a Goten!! jajaj- se echa a reir, le doy un golpe en el costado por hacer bromas de tan mal gusto... Pan tb se lo recrimina con una mirada. Vaya, si q tiene efecto.Una simple mirada y Trunks recuperó la seriedad y ya me está pidiendo disculpas, lo q hace el amor...  
  
- Lo siento hermanita. Sabes q Goten es mi mejor amigo, y no creo q haya mejor hombre para ti q él, y tpc mejor mujer para él q tú. Bra- me mira a los ojos sonriendome ligeramente- él te ama.Lo sé, y por eso nada os separará. Además... estoy seguro q luego de una reflexión a papá le acabará por gustar la idea. No se le ocurrirá nadie mejor! Ya verás, animate!! Además- te prometo q te ayudaremos. Si no queda más remedio ayudaremos a pelear para q no le mate!! jeje  
  
Desde luego a veces es un incordio, pero cuando quiere puede ser un encanto. Sonrió y asiento antes sus palabras, luego me levanto, mejor q me vaya ya o no llego.  
  
- He quedado con Goten, así q me voy o ya no llegó- les digo  
  
- Has quedado con quien??- una voz suena a mis espaldas  
  
- Pa..papá... pues quede con... Goten para...- veo q tanto Pan como Trunks me animan con la mirada para q me sincere, lo intento, me giro para quedar mirandolo a los ojos- para ayudarme con las compras, ya q tú nunca quieres venir!!- no tuve el valor suficiente para decirselo, me siento mal, pero al menos se lo trag  
  
- Ni sueñes q diciendo eso me vas a convencer para q te acompañe, con una vez tuve más q suficiente. Ve con el hijo del insecto, mientras aún quiera ir, xq despúes de un día... no creo q vuelva  
  
- Papá!! Goten no es como tú, él me acompaña por voluntad- le sonrio  
  
- Haz lo q quieras- es todo lo q me dice. Se gira y se va. Respiro aliviada  
  
- Xq no se lo has dicho Bra? Era el mejor momento- me increpa Pan  
  
- No... además, cuando se lo digamos se lo diremos los dos  
  
- Un consejo...- me dice mi hermano- q sea pronto  
  
- Xq?  
  
- Xq como se entere de otro modo si q no lo aceptará nunca  
  
- Por otro modo??- pregunto sorprendida- cúal??  
  
- Como q cual??- ahora la q se sorprende q no me de cuenta de la evidencia es Pan- a ver Bra...cuantas veces salis Goten y tú en la prensa, tv... por un motivo o por otro?   
  
- Pues...- ahora me doy cuenta de a q se refiere- todos los días!! jeje- me rió al pensarlo- Pero...creo q por unas semanas estamos a salvo...les sonrió con malicia  
  
- Xq??- es ahora Trunks el q me pregunta  
  
- Xq van a estar muy ocupados con el romance del deseado presidente de la CC, Trunks Briefs y la nieta del "salvador del mundo" ( y no precisamente pensando en el abuelo correcto) Pan. Vamos hermanito eres el hombre más deseado del planeta y no sólo por la chicas... sino para los periodistas!! Una noticia tuya por nimia q sea es "la gran exclusiva". No creo q tengan ojos para nadie en un tiempo.  
Y como decidais casaros tenemos tema para un año!!  
  
-Jajaja  
  
-Jajajaj  
  
Los 2 rien alegremente ante mi comentario, pero saben q tengo razón.  
  
- Pues no estaría mal, ejje. Pero mejor evitar eso y nos casamos en secreto, no?- le guiña un ojo a Pan q se sonroja al instante- Pero aún así Bra... ten cuidado, tú tb eres famosa  
  
- Lo sé hermanito. Venga, me tengo q ir. Adios!!- me despido  
  
- Chao, saludos a mi tío!!  
  
- Adios- se despiden  
  
Decido ir en un avión, lo saco de la capsula, entro y me dirigo al lagoa ver a Goten. Estoy impaciente por llegar  
  
------000000000-------------000000000000--------------  
  
**erychan**: Thank´s! Espero poder actualizarlo por lo menos una vez por semana, pero ya se verá!!  
  
**gaby (hyatt**: Es q quien puede resistirse a Trunks?? -  
  
**hitoki-chan**: Gracias por los animos!!  
  
**Elena**: Me alegro de q te parezca q los cap fueron mejorando :) La verdad q el cap 1 fue uno de los primeros fanfics q escribí... así q bueno... (al menos tengo justificación, jeje)  
  
Ahora no sé si seguir ya con la relación de Trunks y Pan, entrando ya en cuando se lo cuentan a Gohan y a Videl (desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos, aún no está decidido cual) o resolver un poco lo q va a pasar con Goten y Bra. Q opinais q sería mejor??  
  
Se aceptan (y agradecen) sugerencias! Así sabre mejor como encauzar la historia  
  
**Reviews** con q os parece lo q va de historia please!!   
  
Saludos a todos.   
  
kayla 


	5. Gohan

Recuerdos Gohan  
  
-No puedo concentrarme en este experimento... Debería llamar a Bulma para postponer la exposición... no puedo quitarme a mi pequeña de la cabeza... Donde estará Pan? Ayer quedó a dormir en casa de Bulma, pero son ya las 7 de la tarde... debería haber vuelvo... Quizás debería llamarla... pero entonces pensará q la estoy vigilando.  
Ya es mayorcita pero soy su padre y me preocu... eh... se acercan dos ki. Son... es Pan!! Por fin llegó. Y la acompaña Trunks, eso está bien, mejor q no venga sola. Sé q es una tontería preocuparme por su seguridad pero... aún es mi pequeña   
  
Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Decido dejar el experimento para más tarde e ir a ver a Pan.  
  
Bueno... mejor primero me voy a cambiar... con la ropa de laboratorio prohibido entrar al comedor, como me dice Videl.  
  
Subo a mi cuarto. Oigo los rumores de una conversación entre los 3. Me extraña el tono... parece como... vergonzoso?? . Tonterías... bueno, será mejor q me cambie rápido.  
  
Bajo al comedor, allí están los 3  
  
- Hola Videl- la beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios- Hola cariño- saludo a mi hija con un beso en la mejilla. Ella me abraza tiernamente.  
  
- Hola pap  
  
- Hola Trunks- le tiendo la mano, me la estrecha. Vaya, conozco muy bien a Trunks... y hacía tiempo q no lo veía con tan buen aspecto, tan... feliz. Me alegro por él, es un gran chico  
  
- Q tal Gohan?- me saluda él tb  
  
- Ya ves... acabando un experimento para tú madre. Y tú q tal, mucho trabajo?  
  
- Demasiado, jeje, como siempre!  
  
- Bueno, no te quejes- bromeo con él  
  
- Oh ya no! Ojala todo siguiera siempre como está ahora- Mira a mi hija y a mi esposa sonriendoles.  
  
Seguro q le paso algo y ya lo comento con ellas... bueno con Pan es lógico, es su mejor amiga, se conocen... desde q Pan nació. Y aunque ser su mejor amiga le trajo algunos problemas dado la fama, por físico y dinero, de Trunks, estoy orgulloso de q no se dejara vencer por esas circunstancias y siguieran siendo igual de buenos amigos- Por cierto... de q estabais hablando??  
  
- Nos... nos oiste??- respondió mi hija con un tono de voz como preocupado, como si la pillara haciendo algo malo  
  
- Realmente no... q pasa Pan? algo malo??- me preocupa la actitud q tiene  
  
- Pues... no, nada malo- me responde son los ojos radiantes de felicidad- todo lo contrario- me sonrie ella, y luego mira a Trunks. Él le responde a la sonrisa con otra igual de radiante... pero con una mirada... complice... íntima??  
  
- Q pasa chicos?- preguntó ya más serio. Miro a Videl, pero ella no dice nada  
  
- Papá... tengo novio  
  
- Vaya... pero Pan... eso no es nuevo- le sonrió- eres una chica hermosa, es normal. Por un momento me habías asustado, incluso llegué a pensar q era algo entre tú y Trunks, ejje  
  
- Pues... papá...- le noto q le custa mucho decirme esto, la animo con la mirada- así es  
  
- Como??- respondo incredulo  
  
- Su novio soy yo Gohan- me responde Trunks serio.   
  
Lo miro fijamente, sorprendido. Me mantiene la mirada, casi desafiante. Casi tengo la impresión de q espera q lo golpee... por un momento deseo hacerlo... ya no sé q pensar...la cabeza me da vueltas.  
Hasta ahora Pan tuvo varios novios, como tb tuvo múltiples novias Trunks, pero nunca me preocupe por ellos...sabía q tarde o temprano mi hija se aburriría de ellos... pero con Trunks...-os miro- está vez es diferente... se lo veo en los ojos. La mirada q cruzaron antes me recordó a los primeros años con Videl... como no me di cuenta?  
  
Ahora poso la mirada en mi hija  
  
- Pan... le amas??- preguntó a mi hija  
  
- Más q a mi vida- asiente ella casi a punto de llorar  
  
- Gohan... sé lo q esto significa para ti. Pero yo la amo, con todo mi corazón.  
  
- Trunks- le interrumpo yo- como le hagas daño te mataré- Pan ahoga un grito ante mi comentario  
  
- Gohan!!- me reprocha Videl  
  
- Dejadme acabar- les digo yo, ellos asienten- Sentaos un momento  
  
Se sientan en el sofa y yo me siento enfrente a ellos.  
  
- Pan...- la miro sólo a ella- eres mi pequeña y no quiero q nadie te haga daño. Sé q lo amas... y sabes una cosa?- le sonrió, ella niega con la cabeza- sé q el tb te ama. Hacía mucho tiempo...ños... q no lo veía tan feliz, se lo note en la mirada en cuanto entró.- Trunks me mira   
sorprendido y me sonrie  
  
- Tan evidente soy?- se rie él, le sonrió a la vez q asiento- Mira Gohan... yo la amo, sino nunca me arriesgaría a dar este paso. Pero ya no podía más... la amo a ella y sólo a ella, a pesar de todo, de todas las diferencias, como la diferencia de edad, pero ambos somos saiyans, con lo cual eso... con el tiempo ni se notará... a pesar de todo, de todos. Te digo una cosa?  
  
- Claro- Videl y Pan tb están atentas a lo q dice Trunks  
  
- No te lo vas a creer pero... es la primera mujer q amo, q amo de verdad. Ya sé q antes he tenido siempre muchas mujeres a mi alrededor, pero nunca las llegué a amar, por ellas nunca llegué a sentir esto q siento por tu hija, es algo... especial, diferente, único. Siento q es la única q podría llegar a amar... de algún modo... es como si mi corazón hubiera elegido mucho antes q yo... quizás desde siempre... y para siempre. Es primera a la q entregó mi corazón y la última, te doy mi palabra.  
  
- Te creo, despúes de todo... a mi me paso lo mismo hace ya muchos años- miro a mi esposa, en su mirada tb se refleja todo el amor q, aún despues de tanto tiempo, hay entre nosotros.  
  
- Entonces papá... no te opones??  
  
- No, os felicito, a los dos. Y oye, xq crees q iba a ser yo el q me opusiera y no tu madre?- bromeo  
  
Todos reimos alegremente, y con razón, no veo a Videl oponiendose a la felicidad de su hija.  
  
Y yo tampoco sería capaz. Es mi hija y la quiero, y deseo lo mejor para ella.  
En este caso además... para los dos. Xq Trunks es tb, en cierto modo, desde hace mucho de mi familia. Y viendolos juntos no me cabe duda de q serán felices... muy felices.

-----00000---------00000000----------000000000--------000000000

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!   
Bueno, como veis al final volví a la relación de Trunks y Pan, despúes de todo ellos son los protas del fanfic, no? jeje ;)

Bueno, en los siguientes cap volveran a aparecer los personajes de anteriores cap intercalados con otros nuevos, a ver como queda!!

gaby hyatt- Cuando se enteré (adelanto) no reaccionará tan bien como con Trunks! Pero bueno, ya se sabe como es Vegeta...

Elena- Tomada en cuenta la recomendación creo q en este no hay problemas de letras q no están o ortografía... (creo...). En próximos cap intentaré intercalar situaciones, relamente si q será más entretenido, con más acción. Pero es q en estes me quería dedicar a describir el comienzo de la relación y las reacciones de su familia ante su relación

Bueno, decidme q os parece. Opiniones, comentarios críticas...Reviews please!!

Saludos,   
kayla


	6. Trunks 2

Abro los ojos poco a poco y me levanto a apagar el despertador. Me queda 1 hora para llegar a la CC y antes aún quiero llevar a mi chica a la universidad... o al menos tener la oportunidad de probar sus labios antes de empezar mi trabajo.  
  
Pena q Gohan no permita q vivamos juntos... me encantaría. Pero me saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sé q él no permitiría q su niña se mudará conmigo hasta q nos casemos o llevemos añs saliendo... y de momento sólo van dos meses... pero q dos meses, los más felices de mi vida. Sonrio.  
  
Abro el armario y eligo uno de mis trajes... a veces quisiera ir más informal a la oficina, pero no puedo. Eligo tb unos vaqueros y una camiseta, los recojo en una cápsula y me los guardo.  
  
Dejo la ropa sobre una silla y me dirijo al baño. Entro en la ducha... la agua corriendo por mi cuerpo y Pan en mi cabeza... no puedo evitarlo. Imágenes de ella se me repiten, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan bella, siempre... tan mía. Por un instante recuerdo nuestra primera noche, me pierdo en esos pensamientos... decidó parar, abro el grifo del agua fría y siento como se me hiela el cuerpo. Mejor. Salgo de la ducha, miro la hora... vaya sólo me quedan 45 min. No me da tiempo a secarme el pelo. Me visto rápidamente y me peino despreocupadamente.  
  
Bajo las escaleras corriendo. Él olor del desayuno llega hasta mi. Me acercó a la cocina. Bra está desayunando y mis padres charlando. Pero mejor me voy ya con Pan, ya debe estar esperandome.  
  
- Trunks, ya te vas? no desayunas??  
  
- No tengo tiempo mamá, quede a las 8:30 con Pan y apenas me quedan 10min- le explic  
  
- Está bien - me sonrie, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla- saludala de mi parte. Y procura no retrasarte... mucho- me guiña un ojo complicemente- recuerda q tenemos una reunión a las 10 con los de industrias Aeroespace  
  
- Lo sé - asiento- no me retrasaré... demasiado- nos reimos- Bye, adios hermanita, adios pap  
  
Salgo, decidó ir volando. Tengo prisa... prisa por verla.  
  
Llegó a su casa.  
  
- Hola Videl, hola Gohan, está ya lista Pan??- preguntó.  
  
En ese momento siento como una mano cálida me tapa los ojos.  
  
- Adivina quien soy- me susurra.   
  
- Mi amor- me giro y la beso suavemente en los labios. No prolongo demasiado el beso, aún me da corte besarla ante sus padres... sobretodo ante Gohan, no lo puedo evitar.  
  
- Acertaste- me sonrie ella- ya desayunaste?- yo asiento, es mentira pero ya tendré tiempo de desayunar algo en la oficina- pues vamos  
  
Nos despedimos de sus padres y salimos de la casa. Ya no aguanto más la agarró por la cintura y la beso con pasión.   
  
- Sabes una cosa??- me pregunta picaramente  
  
- Si?  
  
- Estás especialmente sexy con el pelo así- toma uno de mis mechones, aún mojados, en sus manos y juguetea con él  
  
- Te gusta??- ella asiente- entonces... tendré q secarmelo antes de q me vea nadie- le respondo sonriendo. Ella se soprende  
  
- Y eso xq amor?  
  
- Xq sólo quiero ser sexy para ti, xq soy sólo tuyo- La vuelvo a besar  
  
- Trunks...- me llama a la vez q yo le estoy besando el cuello  
  
- Si princesa??  
  
- Hoy tienes una reunión, verdad?  
  
- Aja- me extraña su pregunta...  
  
- Y cuando la terminaras?- ya voy entendiendo  
  
- Ohh... es corta, apenas me llevará unos 30min, antes de las 11 ya habré acabado. Pero tú a esas horas aún estas en clase- le dijo. Por toda respuesta me sonrie con aire misterioso  
  
- Oye, ya sólo quedan 12 min, vamos.  
  
Salimos volando, 100metros antes de llegar aterrizamos y vamos andando.   
  
Al entrar en el campus siento como muchas miradas se posan sobre nosotros, como todos los días... a pesar de q aún no hemos hecho pública nuestra relación. Seguramente eso le complicaría las clases... demasiada prensa.. demasiadas preguntas... pero por suerte ya sólo le quedan 2 semanas de clase.  
  
Ya son las 9. Hora de entrar. Nos despedimos, estoy a punto de besarla, pero no lo hago. Me sonrie expresandome q ella tb se muere por besarme. Entra en la facultad.   
  
Yo lanzó una cápsula, aparece una moto. Me dirijo a la CC  
  
0000000 al cabo de 4 horas 00000000  
  
Estoy en mi despacho. Acabe la reunión hace apenas 15 min, al final el acuerdo fue un poco más díficil de lo esperado. Pero lo logre... sonrió satisfecho a la vez q cierro los ojos, recostandome en el sillón de mi despacho.  
  
Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Mi nueva secretaria aparece en la puerta  
  
- Sr Briefs?  
  
- Si Mila??- pregunto  
  
- Aquí hay una señorita q desea verle  
  
- Quien es?- quien podrá ser? tengo curiosidad, no tengo establecida ninguna cita para esta hora  
  
- Pertenece a la excursión q vino a conocer la CC esta mañana. Con eso sólo no la habría dejado pasar, pero dice q le conoce. Dice llamarse Pan. Insistió mucho- pone cara de circunstancias, quizás piensa q la voy a reñir.  
  
Pan aquí?? En una excursión?? Sonrió feliz.   
  
- Digale q pase  
  
- Puede pasar señorita- le indica ella a la vez q se retira.  
  
Aparece Pan en la puerta. Me levanto a recibirla. La beso acorralandola contra la pared.  
  
- Para- me dice riendo  
  
- Jamás- le sonrió seductoramente  
  
- Ohh... no pongas esa carita, q si no soy capaz de quedarme- cedo un poco y dejo de besarla para simplemente abrazarla  
  
- Te tienes q ir ya?- preguntó con pena  
  
- No... pero vine a pedirte un favor  
  
- Lo q quieras  
  
- Es q... prometí al profesor q si me dejaba entregar el trabajo el lunes en lugar de mañana... conseguiría q el "presidente de la CC" nos dedicará unos minutos- me explica un tanto avergonzada  
  
- Así q me utilizaste para aumentar el plazo de un trabajo?- pregunto serio, sólo para ver la cara q me pone  
  
- Si... lo siento- su reacción es de verguenza total por haberme "utilizado"  
  
- Pues muy mal... por lo menos haberle pedido q te subiera la nota- le sonrió. Ella se rie ante mi comentario  
  
- Entonces aceptas? No estás molesto?  
  
- Claro q acepto. No le puedo negar nada a mi novia, ejje. Pero a cambio... luego tengo q pedirte una cosa, si??  
  
- Vale, cuando acabe la visita hablamos- Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la planta baja, donde un profesor y un grupo de unos 20 alumnos están hablando con algunos de los empleados de la Corporation Cápsula  
  
000000000000 Con los alumnos 000000000000  
  
- Hola profesor Keitho, ya estoy aquí. Y como le prometí, convencí al presidente de q nos dedique unos minutos  
  
- Me alegro señorita Son. Veo q la influencia de su gran abuelo puedo conseguir lo q desee  
  
Yo no puedo menos q sonreir ante ese comentario. En este caso no podría tener menos razón. De todos modos sonrió y me acercó al grupo.   
  
- Buenas, soy Trunks Briefs. Espero q su visita en nuestra compañia este siendo de su agrado- saludo cortesmente  
  
- Por supuesto Sr Briefs. Me encantaría q pudiera dedicarnos unos minutos y responder a algunas preguntas  
  
- Con mucho gusto. Pero hablaremos más tranquilos en la sala de juntas, siganme- entramos en la sala- pregunten lo q deseen  
  
Varias personas alzan la mano. El profesor señala a una chica rubia, de ojos verdes q, literalmente, se comía a Trunks con los ojos.  
  
- Tienes novia??- Me sorprende la pregunta, miro por un instante a Pan q sonrie. Me extraña q el profesor no les dijera q no esa clase de preguntas... pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado  
  
- Si, tengo una novia a la q adoro- contesto con una sonrisa, miro de reojo a Pan, q esta simplemente feliz. El resto de las alumnas parecen ligeramente contrariadas- alguna otra pregunta??  
  
- Quien es??- me pregunta  
  
- Es la chica más maravillosa del mundo- respondo evadiendome un poco de la pregunta. El resto de las preguntas ya tienen un poco más q ver con la administración de la empresa. En ese momento uno de los empleados me llama. Mi madre me necesita en el despacho para firmar unos documentos- Siento haberles dedicado tan poco tiempo, pero ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo q acudir- me disculpo  
  
- No pasa nada Sr Briefs, al contrario, agradecemos su atención  
  
- Y yo agradezco su visita... - digo dirigiendome a toda la clase, me acercó a Pan, q como todos, ya se levanto y esta junto a la puerta- pero sobretodo la tuya- le susurró dandole un suave beso en los labios. Subo corriendo. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo q acabo de hacer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, hasta q al fin pude actualizar!! Al fin son vacaciones y ahora si actualizaré más a menudo.

Bueno, este cap tiene un estilo un poco diferente a los anteriores, decidme q os parece, please. Reviews.

LadyVega- Gracias, me alegro de q te haya gustado. Como ves al final tarde "un poco" en actualizar, pero al fin esta el nuevo cap, espero q te guste

Elena- Si, se lo tomo bien. En principio idee en ese cap un Gohan q se oponía radicalmente por la diferencia de edad y demás... pero al final... simplemente creo q a Gohan Trunks le parecería el chico perfecto /como a cualquiera, jeje/ para Pan. Lo q si Vegeta no aceptará tan fácil lo de Bra... pero eso lo dejo para más adelante, de momento prefiero centrarme en la relación P/T

gaby(hyatt- pues lo mismo q lo anterior, me cuadra más bien q Gohan se alegre! Además con lo bueno q es... y además no es sólo el padre de Pan, sino q es como un hermano para Trunks, déspúes de todo fue su sensei en la epoca de Mirai

Bueno, saludos a todos, dejad reviews

Kayla


	7. Pan 2

**Recuerdos Pan2**

Por un momento me quede paralizada por el beso de Trunks. Como se le ocurrió besarme delante de todos??   
  
Siento todas las miradas fijas en mi, me sonrojo, no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Mis compañeros me miran sorprendidos, algunas simplemente se han puesto a cuchichear sobre lo q ha pasado... por lo menos podrían disimular, no?  
  
Salgo corriendo del salón y recorró los pasillos de la CC sin fijarme a donde voy.  
  
Mi mente es un torbellino de preguntas... Trunks, xq no tuviste más cuidado? Xq me tuviste q besar delante de todos? Ahora ya saben quien es tú novia... xq acabas de provocar q todo el mundo vaya a saberlo? Q todo el mundo conozca nuestra relación, q todo el mundo sepa q nos amamos...- sonrio ante esta idea.  
  
Desde luego fue un accidente, un impulso, pero no es mal modo de comunicarle al mundo nuestro amor. Así por lo menos sabrán q Trunks es MÍO. Quizás fue lo mejor... tarde o temprano tenía q pasar, como se suele decir no se puede contener el mar... ni el amor  
  
Ahora q ya se sabe la verdad no tengo xq seguir fingiendo más, así q me voy directamente al despacho de Trunks.   
  
Su secretaria me reconoce y me deja entrar. No está... estará aún con Bulma firmando esos papeles... le esperaré entonces.  
  
Me siento en su sillón y ojeo sus cosas... simples documentos de la empresa... abro su cajón... hay varias fotos, la mayoría de nosotros 2. Sonrio feliz  
  
Como tarda... mejor voy al baño a refrescarme, q calor hace  
  
Abro el grifo, me refresco la cara, la agua corre hasta llegar a mi camiseta la cual me quedo empapada.   
  
Creo q llevo en una cápsula una camisa, así q decido quitarme la camiseta mojada.  
  
Entonces oigo unos aplausos desde la puerta del baño. Trunks me esta observando.  
  
- Bravo, bravo! q siga el striptese!!- me anima  
  
- Hey q haces tu aquí? pensé q aún no habías llegado, jeje  
  
- Ya ves q si, sólo q como te vi tan... entretenida, no te quise interrumpir- explica acercandose a mi con una sonrisa provocadora en sus labios  
  
- Q malo!!- bromeo yo  
  
- No, no. Yo soy e los buenos no te acuerdas? jajaj  
  
- Ah si? Y como de bueno?- me acercó a él más, estamos casi pegados  
  
- Un angelito- - me mira con esa mirada q hace q me derrita por él  
  
- Ah si? Lo veremos- bromeo echandole tb a él agua encima.   
  
Empezamos una pequeña batalla de agua, acabamos ambos empapados  
  
- Jajaja, q pinta!!- me rio al verlo con el traje todo empapado  
  
- No te gusto así?- me responde con una mirada sexy- Te gusto más así?- me pregunta a la vez q tira su chaqueta al suelo y se afloja la corbata.  
  
Yo me quedo quieta observandolo. Tira la corbata tb y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa a la vez q no para de mirarme seductoramente. Yo no me puedo ni mover ante el espectaculo de verlo descubrir su cuerpo poco a poco.  
  
Su camisa cae tb al suelo. Como muchas otras veces no puedo dejar de fijarme en su torso. Es simplemente perfecto. No puedo creer q exista hombre más perfecto en todo el universo... y es mío.   
  
Me acercó a él, pasó mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo beso con pasión.  
  
Siento como mi sujetador se abre, y si aún no ha caído es simplemente por el abrazo q aún me mantiene unida a él. Siento q forcejea con el cierre de mi falda a la vez q yo intento aflojar su cinturón.  
  
Finalmente acabamos haciendo allí mismo el amor. Como siempre ha sido increíble...  
  
- Panny... te amo- dice a la vez q besa mi cuello  
  
- Y yo a ti mi amor, Trunks- me gusta pronunciar su nombre, hace q lo sienta más mío  
  
- Siento si te meti antes en líos con tus compañeros, no fue mi intención, simplemente... no lo pude evitar- se disculpa  
  
- No pasa nada, nos amamos y no tenemos xq ocultarlo- afirmo con determinación- además, estoy muy orgullosa de ser la novia del presidente de la CC... tu novia  
  
- Y yo de q seas mía. Oye...  
  
- Si?  
  
- Te acuerdas de q antes te dije q teníamos q hablar?- me pregunta a la vez q apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza y estrecha el abrazo  
  
- Claro, q pasa?- preguntó disimulando mi nerviosismo ante la pregunta  
  
- No sé si creerás q soy un egoista pero... no soporto estar tantas horas apartado de ti- empieza- y ahora, cuando acabes las clases, me preguntaba si... si...  
  
- Si q? vamos dímelo, me pones nerviosa, ejje  
  
- Sé q es muy egoísta... pero me gustaría q hicieras tus practicas aquí. Querrías trabajar para mi, aquí?? Sé mi asistente personal porfavor!  
  
Por un momento me quedo sin saber q decir. Desde luego esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Hasta casi me había hecho ilusiones de q me pidiera q... pero no, era demasiado pronto. Y bueno... quiere q trabaje para él... estar todo el día con él... ir a las reuniones con él... hacer los informes con él... cuanto más lo pienso más acertada me parece la idea. Desde luego así estaremos juntos todo el día. Además de q hacer practicas en una empresa me vendría super bien, y más si es la todopoderosa Corporation Capsula.  
  
Me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Hay una sombra de preocupación en los suyos.  
  
Lentamente asiento. Me dedica la sonrisa más dulce del mundo y me besa  
  
- Gracias- me dice- bueno, ahora debemos decirselo a los jefes de sección, pues desde este momento eres su nueva jefa- me guiña un ojo y me coje de la mano dirigiendome a la entrada de su oficina  
  
Se ve muy sexy, más q de costumbre, se cambió y va con una camiseta blanca superajustada q dibuja su cuerpoa la perfección y unos vaqueros.  
  
Entramos en una oficina, aunque más bien parece una sala de empleados  
  
- Hola sr Briefs, hola srta Son- nos saludan, ambos inclinamos la cabeza a modo de saludo  
  
- Harry, Glen, Joe, Bill... os quiero presentar a mi nueva asistente  
  
- Me alegro de q se una al equipo srta Son- me felicita Glen  
  
- Gracias, y por favor llamenme Pan  
  
- Como gustes Pan-contesta  
  
- Desde ahora Pan tendrá aquí la misma autoridad q yo, ok?- explica Trunks  
  
- Pero señor... no puede hacer eso...- protesta débilmente Joe  
  
- Ah si? Y xq no?- responde retadoramente Trunks, aunque con un deje divertido  
  
- No creo q su madre este de acuerdo en q de tal poder a una chica sin experiencia como ella sólo por ser la nieta del Gran Satán  
  
- Ella aquí es algo mucho más importante q la nieta de Satán. Y yo de ti no diría eso, no vaya a querer despedirte cuando sea ella la co-propietaria- bromea  
  
- Co-propietaria?? Pero... como?- se asombra Joe  
  
- Es mi prometida- explica Trunks  
  
Absolutamente todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Yo la primera. Acaso he oído bien?   
  
- No... no lo sabía señor, disculpe- se justifica Joe  
  
- Felicidades señor- dice Harry con una sonrisa  
  
- Gracias- la sonrisa de Trunks es radiante- pero no tenían xq saberlo. Es algo q sólo sabía la familia.   
  
" Yo no lo sabía..." pienso confundida... y feliz " Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego"  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Nuevo cap! Bueno ya se esta empezando a centrar la relación pero aún faltan un par de sorpresas en futuros cap   
  
Para el próximo cap sería mejor repetir Trunks o un nuevo personaje?? (o de los q ya han aparecido... osea... Trunks? Vegeta? Bulma? Goten? ...)  
  
Es q no sé desde el punto de vista de quien enfocarlo para poder explicar mejor la afirmación de Trunks (tiene explicación dado q no se lo ha pedido)  
  
Bueno, decidme q os parece lo q va de fanfic, este cap o sugerencias para el próximo  
  
REVIEWS please  
  
gaby (hyatt- Claro q es fiel. Eso es lo q lo diferencia de los novios q son tan perfectos en la realidad :( . Y si, q suerte tiene Pan, pero se meterá en un par de líos despúes de descubrirse q esta con él. No es tan fácil tener el novio perfecto, jeje  
  
Elena- Es q despues de estar disimulando todo el rato al final se mete la pata siempre... cosas q pasan ( en este caso positivas, de algún modo tenían q enterarse)  
  
LadyVega- Bueno, como ves actualice pronto eh? :) Ya ves q le pidio (nada romántico pero bueno... ejej)  
  
Alexandra- Q bueno q te gustará el cap pasado. Dime q opinas de este. Creo q no me llegó a quedar tan bien... pero es q los cap con Trunks de prota no sé xq son los q mejor quedan -  
  
Bueno, saludos a todos, decidme q opinais  
  
kayla


	8. Trunks 3

**_Recuerdos Trunks_  
  
**  
Salimos de la sala. Panny me está mirando extrañada, q guapa está cuando pone esa expresión de extrañeza.   
  
Varias personas me saludan, incluso algunos se dirigen a mi con algunos documentos, supongo q para firmar, pero con un gesto les indico q ahora no es el momento, q ahora lo único q quiero es irme, irme con ella.  
  
De momento no me dice nada, simplemente salimos de la CC  
  
Entramos en mi coche, podríamos ir volando, pero prefiero disfrutar del trayecto para estar un rato más con mi "prometida", sonrió al recordar la cara de extrañeza q puso, y aún tiene, cuando lo dije. Arranco y me dirijo a llevarla a su casa. Me preocupa q este tan callada, quizás se ha molestado…  
  
Me giro a mirarla, su expresión es neutra, más pensativa q otra cosa. Decido cambiar de dirección y me dirijo a una playa cercana q conozco. En estos días seguro q no hay nadie, pues a pesar de q la carretera lleva hasta ella, es bastante desconocida.  
  
Panny me mira medio intrigada por el cambio de dirección, le dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas, y ella me responde inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a la vez q me sonríe.  
  
Me alegro de q al menos no este muy enfadada.  
  
Bajamos del coche y la tomo de la mano. Vamos paseando descalzos por la orilla.  
  
- Xq dijiste q era tu prometida Trunks?- me pregunta al fin  
  
- Acaso no lo eres?  
  
- Técnicamente… no- me sonríe- nunca me lo has pedido  
  
- Si lo he hecho- respondo con convicción, sé q está confusa pero me divierte verla en esa situación  
  
- Ah si?? Cuando?? a parte de en mis sueños- me responde sonriendo. Me sorprende lo de " en mis sueños"… así q sueña con casarse conmigo… eso me hace inmensamente feliz xq yo tpc deseo otra cosa q tenerla a mi lado por siempre. No creo q llegue a imaginarse cuanto la amo, como me siento cada vez q estoy con ella… incluso cada vez q pienso en ella, q miro una foto suya… deseo tenerla siempre a mi lado, por siempre  
  
- Quieres saber cuando?  
  
- Sip- contesta a la vez q asiente con la cabeza  
  
- Desde el mismo momento q te pedí q fueras mi novia- caminamos tomados de la mano, dirijo mi mirada al mar un instante antes de continuar- Pan, si empecé una relación contigo es xq te amo y quiero q seas mía por siempre. Xq comprendí q eres la única mujer q amo, amé y q amaré jamás. Si pensará q lo nuestro fuera un simple noviazgo no me hubiera arriesgado. Acaso tú no piensas así?  
  
- La verdad es q si, Trunks… - apoya la cabeza en mi hombro- pero…  
  
- Pero q??- le pregunto  
  
- Pero una cosa es amarte, y saber q al menos ahora tú me amas a mi. Y otra pensar, soñar, q desees estar conmigo para siempre. Trunks- nos detenemos un momento, se pone enfrente de mi y me mira a los ojos, se ve tan deseable, tan frágil… con el viento meciendo sus cabellos, con el rostro rebosante de felicidad y sus ojos llenos de amor clavados en los míos- eres el hombre más deseado del planeta…  
  
- Pero tú eres la única q yo deseo- la interrumpo  
  
- Lo sé- asiente- pero… cualquier mujer desearía estar contigo, no hay día q un par de bellezas no se te insinúen- me sonríe, como indicándome q es inevitable, pero q no le gusta  
  
- Si tu quieres me aparto de cualquier mujer q pueda intentar cualquier cosa, si así te sientes más tranquila. Pero te juro q todo eso no me importa, q la única q me importa eres tú- confieso con toda sinceridad  
  
- No hace falta q hagas eso, supongo q es inevitable. Es el precio q tengo q pagar por tener conmigo al mejor chico del planeta… y de fuera de él, jeje- bromea ella  
  
- Puedo decir lo mismo!! Jejej  
  
- Pues si- acepta ella-mira Trunks… yo entiendo q tu inexorablemente atraigas a todas las mujeres del planeta, desde luego es inevitable… eres el chico más guapo q conozco, con un cuerpo q quita el aliento, rico, simpático, triunfador, cariñoso… como no vamos a estar locas por ti?? Pero eso no importa, yo confío en ti, sé q mientras estés saliendo conmigo no saldrás con nadie más… pero q pasa si un día te enamoras de una de ellas…  
  
- Panny eso es imposible!  
  
- Nunca se sabe…  
  
- Pan, escúchame- la miro con seriedad- es q no comprendes q te amo con todo mi ser, a ti y solo a ti, y q soy yo el q se muere de los celos cada vez q algún chico se te acerca, q cada vez q algún chico guapo y simpático te habla tiemblo de miedo sólo de pensar q te puedas enamorar de él? Es q no comprendes q lo único q deseo es compartir mi vida contigo, no entiendes q lo q siento por ti no se apagará nunca?  
  
- Trunks…- susurra ella mirándome impresionada.  
  
- Es q no comprendes q te estoy pidiendo q seas mi esposa??- confieso finalmente  
  
Se suelta de mi mano y se sienta en la arena llorando. Empieza a llover. La lluvia nos moja a ambos pero poco importa en estos momentos. Siento el pelo pegarse a mi rostro, lo aparto, me quito la cazadora y se la pongo sobre los hombros.  
  
Miles de pensamientos surgen en mi cabeza en estos momentos. Me siento a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros y la dejo desahogarse con tranquilidad.  
  
Giro el rostro y no puedo evitar q un par de lágrimas tb surquen mis mejillas.  
  
Si me viera ahora mismo mi padre me daría una paliza. Un saiyan jamás debe llorar. Sonrió ligeramente ante este pensamiento.  
  
Miro a Panny q parece haberse calmado, pero aun oculta el rostro entre las piernas.   
  
Decido llamarla  
  
- Panny… si no quieres no pasa nada… vamos, por favor, no te pongas así. Por nada del mundo quiero q llores  
  
Levanta el rostro y me mira  
  
- Ni siquiera de felicidad??- me pregunta  
  
- Bueno… puede q de felicidad me valga, ejje- bromeó yo  
  
- Te amo, Trunks, nada deseo más en el mundo q ser tu esposa!!  
  
Me acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto q me quedo sin palabras, la miro sin saber q decir. Me siento… no sabría explicarlo con palabras, felicidad me parece demasiado poco para explicar la sensación q recorre mi cuerpo. Ella me mira expectante esperando alguna reacción por mi parte  
  
- Panny…  
  
- Si??- me pregunta ella tímidamente  
  
- Gracias- nos besamos dulcemente  
  
De repente me levanto, ella me mira sorprendida. Inclino una rodilla en el suelo, decidió hacer las cosas bien  
  
- Pan Son, quieres casarte conmigo??- le pido  
  
- Desde q te vi por primera vez… si, Trunks Briefs  
  
Nos volvemos a besar y acabamos jugando en el agua como dos niños.  
  
Más tarde decidimos q ya q hemos formalizado nuestro compromiso lo mejor será comunicárselo a los demás… más q nada para mentalizar a mi padre, ya se sabe como es… hay q darle tiempo  
  
Pan llama por teléfono a sus padres, Satán y Videl, mientras yo llamo a mamá, Bra y Goten. Les pedimos q se reúnan con nosotros en mi casa dentro de un par de horas, por suerte todos acceden, creo q más por la intriga de haber q pasa q por otra cosa.  
  
Ya q tenemos un par de horas libres decidimos ir a hablar con mi padre antes q con nadie, es mejor mentalizarlo ya y q no monte un escándalo cuando se lo contemos a los demás… espero q Gohan tb reaccione bien… pero en el fondo todo eso no me importa realmente, pase lo q pase, opinen lo q opinen, la decisión está tomada.

* * *

Después de una eternidad al fin actualice!! ( entre q al principio no tuve tiempo y q luego tuve el ordenata estropeado… no lo daba actualizado, pero al fin lo logre!)  
  
Al final volví a repetir a Trunks ( me encanta este personaje, ejej).  
  
En el próximo será Vegeta (q quizás es el personaje más "divertido" para hacer estos capis, pero me quería centrar más en la relación q en la reacción en si del príncipe de los saiyans)  
  
Además decir q ya sólo quedan como 3 o 4 capis (aún no lo decidí) /aunque eso si los q quedan serán más largos q estos, jeje/   
  
Bueno, gracias a todos por leer mi fic  
  
Saludos!!  
  
kayla


End file.
